Mizu
by vampknight364
Summary: Hinata was almost kidnapped at a young age, but what if instead of being recued by her father she was saved by someone else. HinaOC please review if you read and give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

A Different Life

By, Vampknight364

Summary- When Hinata was only four years old she was almost kidnapped, but what if she wasn't saved by her father, what if she was saved by someone who didn't even know about her past. How will this change her future.

Chapter One- The meeting

'Where am I' was the first thought that came to mind as I sat up and Took in my surroundings. While looking around I found a spear with a blue blade, black handle, and where the blade began was a cresent moon shaped arch.

Grabing it it felt familiar, 'Is this mine?' was all I thought at the time. As I stood I realized that there was another weapon near by, it was a pitch black sword with a red jewel on the top, 'Is this mine as well?' grabbing it I realized it also felt familiar. "Hmm there's a village near by," I said to myself hearing my voice for the first time "Might as well get walking"

End of POV

It was night now and everyone was sleeping, it was a historical day for Konoha as representitives from Cloud have come to sign a treaty to allign themselves together with Konoha. But not was what it seemed as a lone ninja snuck into the Hyuuga and went to the young Heiresses' room.

He moved quietly about and made it pass the gate, but he didn't notice the person hiding in the dark."Put her down" came a firm voice as the ninja turned around to see a child no more than five with short black hair, black cargo shorts, and a blue and black shirt, pointing a spear at him.Smirking behind his mask "Oh and what's a little brat like you going to do if I don't?" sneered the man.

Before he could even do anything the child who held the spear charged at a speed only chunin level ninja had 'What's this kids deal' thought the man as he tried to dodge all the attacks the childs' did 'Darn it if I can't stop and get the girl he'll take her away' thought the child ' I have to stop him but how?!'

That's when the strangest thing happened it, water came from out of no where and wrapped itself along the man tangling him up and then freezing to stop him, but the water never harmed the girl.

"What going on here!" shouted a angry voice from behind them, the child turned around to see a man with long brown hair, white pupilless eyes, and wearng white robes. The man observed what he saw, but got even angrier as he saw the little girl the frozen man was holding "What do you think your doing!" demanded the man glaring at the frozen one and charging at him.

"Wait" said the child looking up at him and making him stop his assult "Don't kill him, yet we just might learn who's behind this whole thing" "Hmm... very well as you are the one who saved my child I will not kill him yet. I am Hyuuga Hisashi" said The man now known as Hisashi "It's an honor, now why don't we take a look at who's behind the mask" sugguested the child.

They turned to the man and quickly approached him, Hisashi grabbed his daughter gently, Looking back at the frozen man He pulled off the mask to reveal one of Clouds representitives "You!" hissed Hisashi and making veins apear arounf his eyes. Before he could do any more though the girl raised her spear "Hmm.. we can't do anything yet we must first talk to your hokage" 

Sighing Hisashi conceeded and and went back to the complex to alert the gaurds, he came back with five men, one who looked exactly like him, a child who was in the look a likes arm, and his daughter, who was fully awake by now. The men grabbed the frozen man and proceeded to take him to the hokage.

Hokages office...

"So this whole peace treaty was just a trap to attain the secrets of the Byakugan" said the Hokage looking slightly irratated "It seems that this was the case" said Hisashi while looking down at his daughter "But thankfully this little one here was able to save her"he finished looking at the child.

"So tell me child what is your name?" asked the Hokage kindly "To be honest sir... I don't know my name" admitted the child looking down at their feet "Don't know then how did you get here?" asked the shocked Hokage "I woke up in the forest" answered the child looking at the Hokage " You don't know who you are, yet you saved Hinata, why is that?" asked the hokage feeling sympathy for the child.

"Because it was the right thing to do, and even if I can't remember who I am, I know that any family would miss their child" answered the girl. At hearing this answer the Hokage smiled and looked straight into the child's eyes "Would you like to stay here then child?" asked the Hokage kindly "Yes I would like that very much," replied the child "But I ask two things from you."

"Oh and what would that be?" asked the Hokage in the same kind tone

"For the first I would like you to name me and try to explain what happened during the fight" said the child "And for the second I would like to stay by Hinata's side so I can make sure she is safe!"

When everyone heard the second request their eyes widened in shock, not only did this child save the hyuuga heiress but she wanted to stay by her side. "For the second request you'll have to talk to the Hyuuga's, but the first I will do myself" stated the Hokage getting up and kneeling before the child.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened during your firght?" asked the Hokage "Well... when I was fighting I knew I had to stop the Cloud guy, that's when water came out of no where wrapped itself around the man and froze him in place." summarized the child "Tell me was your spear pointing at him?" asked the Hokage "Now that I think about it it was still pointed at him!" exclaimed the child gently "Hmm it appears that you have a bloodline" answered the Hokage happily "A bloodline?" asked the child "Yes it is something that only you can do" stated the hokage.

"And after hearing this I think I have the perfect name, how do you like the name Fubuki Mizu?" asked the Hokage "Blizzard.. Water" said the girl "I like it, thank you hokage-sama." said the Mizu smiling.

They were pulled out of the moment as they heard a cough coming from Hisashi "Chi- Mizu for saving my daughter Hinata we are forever in your debt, which is why we will humbly invite you to our home" announced Hisashi as her bowed before Mizu and the other Hyuuga's following his example.

"Thank you Hisashi-sama, but please don't bow before me like some servant, I protected Hinata because it was the right thing to do, but now I do it because she's my friend" said Mizu smiling. Hearing the last statement caused Hinata to blush, but it was a pleasent one.

With everything said and done the Hyuuga's and Mizu made their way to the Hyuuga compound "Mizu" came a small voice that could barely be heard. "Yes Hinata?" asked Mizu turning around and waiting for Hinata to catch up with her "Thank You" was all Hinata said Before she pulled Mizu into a hug. All the clan members smiled at this.

Four years Later...

"Come on Mizu!" shouted Hinata running to the training grounds in the complex "I'm going to beat you this time!" "I don't think so Hinata!" shouted Mizu back as she easily caught up with her. They continued down the hallways until they came to a clearing where Neji was already waiting.

In the home stretch Mizu flew past Hinata and made it before her "I win" stated Mizu with a playful smirk "Yeah but I almost had you" said Hinata smiling. All of them then broke out laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Genin placement 

I do not own Naruto I only own Mizu and Future characters

It has been eight years sense Mizu saved Hinata on that faithful night and sense then they along with Neji have been insepearable, well only when Neji graduated so they didn't see each other unless it was at home. And today was the graduation exam for Hinata and Mizu.

"Man I can't wait to become a genin!" said Mizu who was wearing Black Cargo shorts, a darkblue shirt with a black chinese dragon running up the right side, her kunai pouch on her right leg along with her shurikan pouch, she also had her spear secured on her kack with a special holister, given to her by Hinata and Neji as a birthday present, and she had her sword strapped to her side. Her Hair was short, but she fixed it in a low poney tail, with her bangs hanging and spiked.

"Me too!" answered Hinata with excitement. She was wearing black nin-pants, a form fitting sweater with a hood and her clan symbol, under that she had a black short sleeved shirt with a fishnet under shirt sewed underneath. They both had black ninja sandals. But one thing they decided on before they entered the academy was that they wouldn't show their true strength and pretend to be the total opposite of what they were.

When they entered the room it was full and all them were talking amongst themselves. They took their seats by one another and talked for the rest of the time before Iruka showed up. "All right everyone todays the day we see who's ready to be a genin and who's not!" exclaimed Iruka proudly "Now then there will be three tests the first is Henge, the second weapon accuraccy, and lastly shadow clones!"

"Now everyone line up and get ready to do henge!" intructed Iruka as he waited for everyone to line up. So far everyone was doing good, but when Naruto did it he transformed into a older female version of himeself that was naked, but covered by smoke. This got him in alot of trouble.

During the second test Hinata got each and every bulls-eye, and the kunai even went all the way through 'How can she be this strong' that all the examiners and students as the realized that Hinata never showed this kind of strength. When it was Mizu's turn she threw all the kunai with deadly accuracy and practically destroyed all the targets. The examiners and students just gaped in shock.

For the final test Hianta decided to show off and made 25 perfect copies, while Mizu did 30 "Congradulations you pass" announced Iruka proudly as he handed them their headbands "Thanks Iruka-sensei" said both Mizu and Hinata bowing. All the exams continued from there and everyone passing, even Naruto although barely.

"Alright now report back tomorrow to find out your teams!" shouted Iruka "Dismissed!" All the students left excitedly, and most of the girls hoping to be on Sasukes team. The last to leave was Mizu and Hinata.

"So are you ready to let everyone to see the real you tomorrow?" asked Mizu curiously remembering how She, Hinata, and Neji made a deal to hide most of who they really were untill they all became genin.

"Heh he You know I am!" exclaimed Hinata happily, tired of how everyone would catagorize her as shy and weak. "How about you?" asked Hinata.

"Well I don't now it depends I suppose, but Hinata are you going to be okay?" answered/asked Mizu looking at Hinata with worry.

"What do you mean?" replied Hinata unsure of what Mizu was talking about "Well we've always been together, me, you and Neji, but when Neji graduated we don't see him as often as we used to, so I'm asking is will you be alright if we're sperated?" answered Mizu looking at the ground.

"Mizu, even if we don't see Neji-nisan all the time we still hang out together, and besides if we do get put on different teams we'll always be together, I mean after all isn't that what you wanted." answered Hinata smiling stopping and wrapping her arms around Mizu's neck.

When they finished their embrace they continued to the Hyuuga compund, this time hand in hand. As they arrived they noticed that is was strangely quiet, even for the hyuuga compund, but dismissing the thought as paranoia they continued to their respective home.

Arriving there all the light were off and the windows closed, just as they entered the room... "SURPRISE!!!" shouted all the hyuuga's gathered there and in the middle of them all was nonother than Neji and Hanabi holding a cake, with the letters H and M surrounded by water made of frosting.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hinata shocked at everyone there "You know you didn't have to do all this" said Mizu with a sigh, but was smiling nonetheless. Hisashi and Hizushi came out of the crowed, both had grins on their faces.

"Mizu eight years ago you came into our lives by saving My daughter Hinata..." said Hisashi not completing his sentance "And five years ago you helped my son lose his caged bird seal" Finished Hizashi continuing where his brother left off "And for that we thank you" said both at the same time bowing and everyone else doing the same.

"Hey now! don't you guy's go bowing for me, I already told you you guy's are my family now and forever and I'm never going to betray you" said Mizu in a teasing manner. "Besides if anyone walked in right now they'll think there's something wrong with you!" shouted Mizu jokingly.

The Next Day...

"Alright now here are the teams!" shouted Iruka "Team one..." this is how it contiued until the hokage came into the room "Good-day everyone!" exclaimed the hokage with a smile "Huh Hello Hokage-sama what brings you here?" asked Iruka "Well I forgot to tell Mizu something" said the Hokage "Huh what's up Jii-chan?" asked Mizu casually

"Well while team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke," this caused to Sakura to shout happily and Naruto to grumble " And team eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, you have the choice to be on either one or Neji's team," announced the Hokage calmly "But before you make your choice might I sugguests waiting until you meet them before you choose."

"Alright then jii-chan" answered Mizu smiling "I'll wait to meet them"

With that the Hokage walked out of the classroom, but not before giving Mizu a thick envelope, the class then resumed, the only difference was that everyone kept taking a look at Mizu. "Now then wait here until your Jonin instructor comes and gets you" said Iruka grabbing a chair and sitting down.

The class waited and chatted together while waiting for their jonins. "Hey Mizu who are you going to go with?" asked Hinata pulling out some rice balls for them to eat "I don't know, but the jii-chan said to wait until I meet them, he even gave me their profiles" answered Mizu pointing at the packet she had already read.

"Well who ever you pick I'll support you" said Hinata with big smile "Thanks Hinata!"

Slowly the genins got picked up by their jonin instructor. But sadly the only ones left were team eight, seven, and Mizu "Where the heck is our sensei!!" shouted Naruto angerily only to have Sakura bop him on the head "Will you shut up Naruto!" shouted Sakura only not as loud as Naruto.

"She has a point Uzumaki-san our jonin isn't here and you don't see any of us complaining" said Shino coolly "Speaking of which why do you get to pick your sensei Fubuki-san?" "Hmph wouldn't you like to know" answered Mizu smirking. Their convesation was cut off as they heard Naruto snicker by the door "This will teach him to be late" said Naruto putting an eraser on top of the door.

"Naruto you idiot he's a jonin there's no way he'll fall for something like that!" shouted Sakura "She's right dobe" smirked Sasuke. Before Naruto could retort they heard footsteps coming their way.

"I'm telling you you shouldn't be so late all the time!" shouted a women as far as they could tell "Yeah but I was lost on the road of life" replied a male voice. Just as the door opened everyone saw a man with silver spiky hair and his head-band covering his right eye open the door and have the eraser fall on him.

Seeing this caused Naruto to bust out laughing and everyone else to sweat drop. "I'm sorry sensei I told Naruto it was a bad idea!" exclaimed Sakura worried about how the teacher would react. "My first impression of you is I hate you" announced the Jonin causing everyone to freeze.

"Now Kakashi you don't have to be so rude" said a women with long black hair and red eyes, wearing white and red robes, along with bandages around her arms. "Kurenai- mama!" shouted Mizu running to the jonin and giving her a hug "Hey Zuzu-chan!" replied Kurenai returning the hug full force. This really caused everyone to freeze in place now, well except for Hinata for she knew Kurenai and Mizu had a mother-daughter relationship.

"I hate to ruin this cute little reunion" said Sasuke sarcastically "But I'm sure we have something to do" "He's right, Now then will everyone follow us" said Kakashi walking out the door and to the roof.

When they got there they all saw another team there waiting one was Neji, a girl with buns, a guy with huge eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit, and a bigger version of the last guy. "Hey Neji" said Mizu going up to Neji and giving him a high-five "Hey Mizu, Hinata-sama" replied Neji returning Mizu's guester.

"Now that everyone's here why don't we introduce ourselves" said Kakashi motioning for all the students to sit down "Hey Kakashi-sensei what do we say?" asked Naruto raising his hand "You name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and something we don't know about you" answered Kakashi. "Ha we shouldn't have any trouble with the last part, right guys!" exclaimed Mizu looking at Neji and Hinata, as they nodded in response.

"Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei." sugguested Naruto "Alright the, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes are inappropiate, I don't have any secrets, and I don't feel like telling you my dream" said Kakashi with his visible eye closing and forming a "U".

'All he really told us was his name' thought all the genin and the Jonin just sweat dropped at their friend's anttics, "Next one the blond" said Kakashi pointing at Naruto "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and anything that involves ninja stuff, I dislike the fact you have to wait three minutes for ramen to cook, something nobody knows about me is I know Kage bushin, and my dream is to be Hokage!" Naruto finished the last part loudly, "Next the girl" "My names Sakura Haruno, I like um... I dislike... something nobody knows is... and My dream for the future is..." Sakura finished the las part with a blush while staring at Sasuke 'This sure does bring back memories' thought Kakashi "Alright the black haired one" "My name is Sasauke Uchiha, I have little likes and many dislikes, something that nobody knows I don't have one, and I wouldn't call it a dream, but an ambition is to rebuild my clan and kill a cretain man" said the last Uchiha with a glare.

"Well that's team seven so I'll go next. My name is Yuhi Kurenai, I like to train and spend time with my daughter Mizu" this caused Mizu to smile a small smile "I dislike lateness and perverts, something you don't know is Mizu is lmy daughter even though she isn't related to me, and my dream is to see all my students become strong ninja" said Kurenai with a smile.

"How about, Kiba you go"instructed Kurenai "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like training, playing with my dog, Akamaru, and helping my sister out at home, I dislike cats and spoiled brats, something people don't know about me is I speak dog, my dream is to also be hokage" said Kba with a huge grin and Akamaru barking with agreement.

Next up was Shino "My name is Aurame Shino, I like bugs, I dislike those who hurt bugs, my dream for the future be a strong ninja, I have no secrets." Everyone sweat dropped at his introduction.

"Hinata" said Kurenai pointing at her, but before she could start she Mizu intervened "Wait Hinata why don't you release your henge" said Mizu "Oh right. KAI" Hinata was surrounded by smoke, but when it went away she was wearing the same black shirt, but instead of her sweater there was a vest in the same stlye, but more skin thight, her pants were longer and form fitting, her outfit left little to the imagination, but still made her look hot.

Seeing Hinata like this caused all the guys to blush, except Sasuke, his mouth was open though, and all the girls had wide eyes, the only people who didn't react at all was Neji and Mizu.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like to train with Mizu and Neji, hang out with Mizu and Neji, and flower pressing, I dislike spoiled people, fangirls, and temes, excluding Neji-nisan," "Oh ha ha" said Neji sarcastically "My dream is to be a good heir, and what people don't know about me is I'm not shy or weak." Everyone was wide eyed now, the shy Hinata they all knew was a lie.

"Nice one Hinata," said Mizu with a small laugh "I'll go then. My name is Fubuki Mizu, I like training to my limits and with Neji and Hinata, I like Kurenai-mama, and I like hanging with Neji, Hinata, and Hanbi, reading, and writing, I dislike people who hurt others for no good reason and people who are rude, mean, or try to hurt my precious people. My dream for the future is to protect Hinata and the village from harm, Instead of telling you all one thing I'll tell you five things you don't know about me, the first is that when I was four years old I saved Hinata from being kidnapped by a cloud jonin, I live at the hyuuga complex, I have a Kekkei genkai, I've made different ninjutsu's, and I go out with Hinata" said Mizu with a happy small smile.

"Wait did you just say you go out with Hinata!?" asked Kiba loudly, asking what was on everyone's mind, except for Neji. "Yep so just incase any of you thought about hitting on her just know I sometimes get really jealous, so jealous in fact that I might put you in the hospital" answered Mizu evilly while gathering water around her right hand and freezing it making it look like a demonic hand.

This caused all the guy's to gulp and slowly inch away from Hinata, except for Naruto who just thought Mizu was Ignorant like Sasuke. "Yeah right I bet your all talk!" shouted Naruto putting his arm around Hinata. Seeing this caused Mizu's eyes to shrink and darken, her hand clenched. "See I don't see you doing anything" said Naruto closing in on Hinata's lips, but before he could do anything Mizu's iced fist collided with his face almost making him fly, but sadly for him the pain didn't stop there Mizu quickly turned the ice around her hand into water and had in wrap around Naruto she she jumped off the roof and swung him around and around making him hit trees and the ground.

"Um.. does she usually get like that?" asked Kakashi nevously "Well it depends really, you see Mizu's still holding back, for Narruto this is only a warning" answered Neji taking out a small book on jutsu's "Is there a way to stop her?" asked Kurenai "Oh yeah there is, would you like for her to stop?" asked Hinata "Um Yeah" answered Kakashi sweat dropping "Alright then" answered Hinata jumping to where Mizu was and walked up to her.

"Hey Mizu, why are you still beating him?" asked Hinata casually "Well this is a warning for him, but he tried doing something no one should ever do" answered Mizu pulling him off the ground and then slamming him "Oh and what would that be?" asked Hinata teasingly, which caused Mizu to stop her assult and wrap her arms around Hinata "This" said Mizu bringing her head down and meeting Hinata in a loving kiss.

"Um I thought she was supposed to stop her, not make out with her" stated Saukra with a small blush "Just wait and see" said Neji still reading his book, everyone returned to the scene.

When Mizu and Hinata pulled apart you could see that Mizu was alot happier now and the water around Naruto was slowly letting go. "Come on we have to let Neji's team introduce themselves" said Hinata pulling away and walking back to the group, with her hips swaying in a way that caused Mizu to obediantly walk after her.

"Wow, Hinata-san has that much influence over Mizu-san?" asked Sakura shocked at what they saw "Hmm.." said Neji looking up from his book "Yeah you see they both care deeply for the other, but Mizu had always protected Hinata from as much harm as she could" answered Neji going back to his book.

When they got back Neji and his team all introduced themselves, and they all seemed to have had a good time doing it, "Now that that's out of the way do you know who you want as a sensei?" asked Kakashi "Well Kurenai-mama is a genjutsu specialist, Kakashi is a Ninjitsu specialist, and Gai is a Taijutsu specialist, hm.. and because Neji is in Gai's team and Hinata is on Kurenai-mama's team, I think I'll go with Kakashi so we have a full set!" announced Mizu happily.

"Alright then team seven will meet tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp, oh and don't eat breakfest" said Kakashi poofing away, same for my team, but you can eat something light. Bye Zuzu-chan and be good for Kakashi." said Kurenai doing the same as Kakashi.

"Well team meet at the usual training area and come with all your youth!" shouted Gai Happily poofing away as well."Well that was weird." said Mizu

For those who read this story please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The bell test and Mizu's real true strength

To the people who've read my story please tell me what you think of it.  
- Vampknight364

The light shone through a window and passed over Mizu and Hinata's sleeping form. The light landed on Mizu's face and she slowly started to wake." Mmm... argh" said Mizu with a yawn and thightening her hold on Hinata and snuggling closer to her.

"Come on Hina it's time to get up..." whispered Mizu right into Hinata's ear and trailing her fingers up her side "Hm... five more minutes." whined Hinata trying to snuggle more into Mizu's chest. "Hey now as much as I would like to stay here with you we have to get up" said Mizu slowly releasing her grip on Hinata.

"Hmph fine, but before we get up can I get a morning kiss?" asked/teased Hinata bringing her head closer to Mizus' and stopped when their lips were only centimeters apart. Mizu pretended to ponder on the answer, but quickly met Hinata's lips with her own.

"Now we can get up" said Hinata getting up and stretching slightly.

They both got ready for the day and wore the same out fit as yesterday, feeling that there wouldn't be much to do for the day. "Morning" said Mizu as she sat down in the kitchen where Hanabi was reading a scroll and Hisashi was reading the paper.

"Morning Mizu" "Morning Mizu-neechan" said Hanabi and Hisashi at the same time "So what are you doing today?" asked Hisashi still looking at his paper "Well I picked Kakashi as my sensei, so I have to meet up with my team to do a training exercise" said Mizu grabbing an apple.

But before she could take a bite in it, Hinata quietly entered the kitchen and took it, taking a bite instead. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei say not to eat any breakfeast" teased Hinata pulling away from Mizu and continuing to eat the apple "Hey having a apple in the morning isn't breakfeast it's a snack!" exclaimed Mizu grabing another apple.

"Any way what are you doing Nee-san?" asked Hanabi looking up from her scroll "Well Kurenai-sensei said to meet her and my other teammates at training field eight this morning so I'm heading there" answered Hinata while patting her sister on the head. "Any way we have to go!" shouted Hinata as she pulled Mizu out the door.

As they walked Mizu and Hinata continued to eat their apples while holding hands with their free ones. When they arrived at Hinata's training field Kiba and Akamaru and Shino were already there waiting. "Good Morning Shino-kun, Kiba-kun!" said Hinata as Mizu kust nodded to them politely. "Morning Mizu-san, Hinata-chan!" shouted Kiba, while Akamaru walked over to them and stopped at Hinata's feet.

"Well good morning Akamaru" said Hinata picking him up and hugging him "Morning" said Shino quietly with his hands in his pocket. "Hey Mizu shouldn't you go and meet your team now?" asked Hinata while petting Akamaru "Well from the file Jii-chan gave me is seems that my sensei's always late so I think I'll leave when Kurenai-mama comes" answered Mizu laying on the grass.

"Hey Mizu-san I've been wandering, why do you call Kurenai-sensei Kurenai-mama?" asked Kiba looking down at her from where he was sitting. "Huh oh well Kurenai-mama was assigned as Hinata's bodygaurd when she was a chunin, that's how we met, but we grew close during that time and pretty soon I always called her Kurenai-mama, because she's like my mom." explained Mizu smiling at her memories of the time they met.

Soon after Mizu explained her relationship with Kurenai, Kurenai showed up "Good Morning team!" said Kurenai happily "Morning Zuzu-chan!" "Hey morning Mama" said Mizu standing up and giving Kurenai a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Anyway as much as I would like to stay and chat I said that once you got her I'd leave so..." "Actually you still have a couple of hours left" said Kurenai cutting Mizu off.

"Huh I do? Surely he's there by now?" asked Mizu with a raised eyebrow "Nope sorry, but Kakashi is never on time and he comes up with the lamest excuses" stated Kurenai with a sigh "Well alright, but my teams suffering so it's only fair to suffer with them" replied Mizu walking out of the training field.

When she arrived everyone was there, but Kakashi was still a no show. "So where've you been Mizu-san?" asked Sakura "Huh oh well I walked Hinata to her training area and hung out with her and her team" explained Mizu leaning on the birdge.

The group waited another four hours untill Kakashi finally arrived. "YOUR LATE!!!" shouted Naruto and Sakura "Yes well you see I got lost on the road of life" replied Kakashi while scratching the back of his head. "Ha Kurenai-mama was right you do come up with lame excuses" retorted Mizu with a laugh.

"Anyway, today we will be having a survival test. This way I can see if you▓re qualified to become genin" explained Kakashi with his only visible eye forming a U "Wait a sec Kakashi-sensei I thought we were already genin?" asked Naruto shocked "No Naruto what you guy's are a academy graduates, this test is to see if your fit to become genin" explined Kakashi pulling out two bells from his pocket.

"Alright right here I have two bells your job is to get a bell for yourself, in order for you to pass the test you must get them from me, by any means nesscessary," said Kakashi "But if you don't get one by this after noon you'll be tied to one of the log polls right there and watch as I eat lunch in front of you"

'So that's why he said not to have breakfeast this morning' thought all the genin grimly

" Now then on your marks get set..." before Kakashi could finish his sentance Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and charged at him 'If he couldn't dodge an eraser then there's no way he'll dodge this' thought Naruto as he charged. Kakashi seeing this quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and spun him around into a postion where the kunai was pointig at his head.

"I didn't say go yet" said Kakashi cooly pushing Naruto away "Now then get set and GO!" shouted Kakashi making all the genin go into hiding, excpet for Mizu who just stayed there.

"Hmm... aren't you going to hide like your friends?" asked Kakashi a little smugly

"Kakashi-sensei let me clarify something for you, those idiots aren't my friends they are my teammates that is the only reason I'm here, but for this test they aren't going to pass" explined Mizu cooly with a hint of disapointment.

"Oh and what makes you say that?" asked Kakashi shocked at what she said "Simple they don't know how to listen to the message behind the message" said Mizu simply as she soon turned into water and dissappeared. 'Hmph she's interesting' thought Kakashi 'Not only that,but she replaced herself with a water clone and I didn't even see it'

While the conversation was going on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were pissed off, right infront of them some clanless Ninja just said they didn't have what it took to be genin.

'I'll show her' thought Naruto as he jumped out of the bush he was hiding in and once again charging at Kakashi except this time he used his shadow clones. Dodging each of the attacks Kakashi pulled out his 'Icha Icha Paradise' and read it while dodging.

Dispatching all of the clones kakashi pulled up behind Naruto and shouted 'One thousand Years Of Pain" and plunged his index fingers into Naruto's but making him fly. Next up was Sakura who got caught easily in a genjutsu and fainted. The last was Sasuke who fared better then the others, but got pulled under by Kakashi who used a ninjutsu.

"Wow would you look at this the great Uchiha has been defeated" said Mizu sarcastically jumping out of the tree she was in and infront of Kakashi and Sasuke "Shut up you weakling" hissed Sasuke "You haven't even tried yet"

"Ofcourse I haven't you don't really have to get the bells to pass the test" explained Mizu "If you idiots weren't so stuck up you would've found out that this test isn't as hard as it seems"

With that last sentance Mizu quickly attacked Kakashi with a kunai in her hand "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I'm going to make sure that all my teammates pass" said Mizu slashing at Kakashi and forcing him back. 'What is this she's pushing me back but its as if she isn't having any trouble at all' thought Kakashi as he was forced to jump out of the way and into the clearing to dodge some shurikan.

"Mizu tell me are you going all out or are you still holding back?" asked Kakashi getting into a defensive posistion "I'm only using half of my power as of now Kakashi-sensei if you want to see my true power then stop holding back as well" answered Mizu gathering a ball of water into her hands "Mizu Supiku" Shouted Mizu as spikes made of water started shooting out of the ball of water in her hand.

Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way and blocked all the spiled he could, but still got hit by a few "Well it seems that I will have to take you seriously if you can alrady use chakra manipulation like that" said Kakashi impressed that someone at her age could already do something like that.

Pulling up his headband Kakashi revealed a single sharigan eye "Now then show we begin" said Kakashi in a fighting stance "I'd be delighted" answered Mizu as suddenly charged at him with her sword in hand 'Shadow wave' said Mizu swinging her sword and creating a dark wave of chakra heading straight to Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped up to avoid it only to have Mizu meet him in the air with her sword in hand. They clashed blades over and over again until Kakahi kicked Mizu away. "Eat this!" shouted Mizu doing handsigns and shouting "Suiton: Suishouha" Water came rushing out of Mizu's hands and toward 'Impossible that's the Nidaime Hokage's technique' thought Kakashi hit him and sent him into a tree.

"I hope your ready for this" said Mizu getting into a Hyuuga fighting stance and charging at Kakashi with chakra filled hands. While narrowly dodging them Kakashi didn't see Mizu quickly grab the bells, just in time to because the timer went off. When Kakashi and Mizu heard the bell their fight stopped and Kakashi pulled down his headband\ and went to collect his fallen team,

"Ha ha it seems like the great Copy-nin has finally been defeated!" came a shout from behind them, both Kakashi and Mizu turned around and saw Team 8 and Team Gai standing there with a grin on their faces. "What do you mean?" asked Kakashi while all of his genin were glaring at Mizu "You haven't noticed?" asked Kurenai pointing at his belt and causing him to look down and noticed that his bells were missing.

Kakashi looked up and saw Mizu holding onto the bells "Wait a minute so does that mean that she's the only one who can pass?" asked Sakura looking at Kakashi "Well it depends. Mizu I remember you said that you were going to make sure your teammates pass, but how are you going to do that?" "Like this" said Mizu as she cut the two bells in half and gave one to each of her teammates.

"What the heck is this!?" shouted Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke just looked at his half like it was stupid "If you idiots haven't figured it out then you sure are stupid," said Neji with a sigh "Mizu wy don't you explain futher."

"Alrigh Naruto hold your half up to mine, Sasauke Sakura you do the same. Now then if you look closely you'll see that we all have a bell" explained Mizu tiredly "So we pass?" asked Sakura once again "No only Mizu passes" said Kakashi coldly while looking at each of his shocked students faces.

"What why does she get to pass!?" shouted Naruto pointing a Mizu "She didn't do anything special," Shouted Sakura "Sasuke-kun did much more then her!" "Why should some loser ninja without a clan pass and not me?" asked Sasuke with a hard glare.

Before Kakashi could say anything Hinata stepped in "Shut up all of you Mizu did more then her fair share of work and she still shared the credit with you!" shouted Hinata with her Byakugan blazing, Neji was also the same.

"Tell me something what did any of you do that wasn't the same as Mizu?" asked Neji coldly looking at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. When None of them answered Neji continued "That's right she did the same things as you to get a bell"

"Actually I have a question for all of you. If either one of you had gotten both bells who would you have given the other too?" asked Kakashi looking at each of his students "Well?"

"I'd give the other to Sakura" said Naruto "I'd give the other to Sasuke" answered Sakura "No one" replied Sasuke "Why?" asked Kakashi "In each of you answers none of them contain Mizu or your other teammate" "Simple these guys are weak" answered Sasuke, while Naruto and Sakura remained silent.

"Alright then why don't we try this" said Kakashi as he suddenly grabbed Sasuke and held a kunai to his throat "Sakura kill Naruto or else Sasuke dies!" commanded Kakashi. "What!?" shouted Sakura while looking from Naruto to Sasuke not knowing what to do, but she suddenly heard Mizu's voice "Kakashi-sensei if you harm my teammate, I'll kill you" Everyone turned to see Mizu holding her spear againsts Kakashi's throat.

"You see, even though you bad mouthed her she still helped you all out" said Kakashi pushing Sasuke away "Tell me did any of you get a bell on you own?" "Well n-no, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Sakura "For the love of... You mean to tell me you idiots still haven't figured it out! Tell me what would the point of putting us on a three to four man team be if we were just going to fight against eachother, do you think a genin could beat a jonin on their own, NO the answer is no the whole point of having teams was to work together that's what this whole exercise was for to see if we could overcome our differences and desires to work together for a common goal!" shouted Neji pissed off that some new academy graduates thought that someone he considered a sister had no right of being a ninja yet.

"This was a test of teamwork Sakura and none of you figured it out, only Mizu did and she was even kind enough to give you guys a clue 'The message behind the message' she said it clearly yet known of you paid attention" said Kakashi as calmly as he could "She might have insulted you, but she was making the test harder to see if you would be able to let go of what she said and help her, and yet none of you did."

"You guys are a team, got it Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worst thaen trash," Kakashi said grimly "Because Mizu was kind enough to give you guys a bell I won't let her hard work be in vain so I'll give you all another chance"

By now Team seven was looking at the ground in shame "So eat up when I return we'll have the test, but Naruto because you tried to steal a lunch you get tied to the poll" said Kakashi as he grabbed Naruto and tied him to the wooden poll and left with the other Jonin following him.

"Wow you guys sure are jerks!" exclaimed Tenten as she glared at Team seven "She is right you teammte worked hard and got the bells, but she didn't pick herself or some other person, she chose you all!" exclaimed Lee while moving towards Tenten and Neji more.

"Oh by the way Uchiha Mizu does have a clan she's part of the Hyuuga clan, no matter where she originally came from she's still a part of the Hyuuga" said Neji while moving next to Hinata. They all remained there only because Mizu stayed, but Kiba and Akamaru would glance up and glare at them occasionly.

"Here Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten you can have some of my lunch" said Mizu as she pulled out a rather large bento box "Woah there's hella food here!" exclaimed Kiba as he saw all the meat, onigiri, sushi, fish, and dango there was "Huh well I had a feeling that Kakashi-sensei was going to be late so I brought food to make up for it" explained Mizu as she pulled out some chopsticks for everyone to share.

"Here Akamaru you can have some too" said Mizu picking up some meat and feeding him "Hoishi" said pretty much everyone.

"Ano... Mizu-san?" said Naruto causing everyone to look at him "Gomen I didn't mean what I said" Hearing this caused Mizu to smile "It's alright Naruto-kun I understand that you just want to acheive your dream, but remember you have people who care about you and want to help you so don't let your anger get the best of you, ne" replied Mizu smiling at him "Arigato Mizu-chan" answered Naruto smiling a small smile.

"I'm sorry too" said Sakura looking down at the ground "I shouldn't of said those things" "Hmph Sakura we're a team I'll always forgive you for your insults" said Mizu.

The only one left to apologize was Sasuke, but all he said was a small sorry that Mizu shook her head to because of his antics. Just then the silence was ended as they all heard Naruto's stomach growl. "Haha here Naruto have some of this" said Mizu holding up some rice "Yeah,but Kakashi-sensei..." "Look dope Kakashi-sensei is long gone, so just eat it" Sasuke said cutting Naruto off.

"He's right Naruto here you can have some of mine as well" said Sakura holding up some rice, but just when Sakra put the rice into his mouth the sky went from blue to black instantly and lightening filled the air, Kakashi appearing soon after.

"You fed Naruto when I said you couldn't, Why!?" shouted Kakashi "Because he's our teammate!" shouted Mizu, Sakura, and Sasuke "YOU ALL... pass" repled Kakashi smiling.

"W-What we pass?" asked Sakura shocked "Yep, you guy's helped your teammate even though you knew the consequences," replied Kakashi his visible eye forming into a U "Now then Kurenai do you think you could remove the kunai from my back...Please" begged Kakashi turning around to face Kurenai who really did have a kunai pressed against his back.

"Sure Kakashi, but a word of warning," said Kurenai with a dangerous smile "If you try to hurt MY daughter or if you even pretend I will come after you" and with that she removed the kunai from a very scared as hell Kakashi. 


	4. news

To all my readers my brother has taken over the computer, so I am unable to be on to work on everything and have been reduced to using paper(tear). But alas what is also sad is the fact that I may not be able to update some of my stories untill late at night. 


End file.
